


Lifting Up the Knight IV

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca has her doubts and Havoc wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifting Up the Knight IV

"It's kind of funny how some things seem like they can never be able to be in our grasp for long." Riza looked up to her friend, craning her neck in a way so not to make some discomfort. Rebecca ran the fork over her peas, then flattened the green vegetables with the flat of her utensil, making some sort of green mush.

"Well, I guess everything can't be the way we want them, but that doesn't mean we can't fight for it…It seems as if we've had a similar conversation to this during our time in the academy." Riza said, smiling to her friend who had a really bored expression. "It isn't like you to talk of these things just out of the blue. What is it? Is everything all right?" The cafeteria today wasn't as noisy as before now that it was past lunchtime. After they had retreated from the hospital room. It was quiet on the walk over here, but Riza knew why it wasn't really necessary to speak words. She knew how Rebecca was feeling towards how Havoc would take the news, but it also seemed as if something else was bothering her.

It was silent for a while as Rebecca continued playing with the peas until the little spheres were undistinguishable. The blond woman put her hand on Rebecca's hand to stop her little tirade, making the woman stop.

"If I told you about how doubtful this whole situation is…would you be angry with me? Rebecca asked her friend. Riza furrowed her eyebrows, then nodded her head now knowing what was bothering the woman.

"No. I wouldn't. Everything is so strange and seems highly improbable, but can you honestly say that you still don't have any belief in anything you've witnessed? I had no belief in such things myself at one point and I had total disregard to it. Until the day I met a boy and found out how very different he was from the rest of us humans did I believe that the impossible could be possible."

"How can we really know for sure that this philosopher's stone could work? I know that there is more to this than what Mustang has told me, but honestly I do not wish to know any more than what he has said. How can we be sure that Havoc could walk again, or that the Mustang could have his sight again? All of this sounds just like some sort of miracle that rumored run-away priest had claimed he'd done or did." Rebecca said while scrutinizing the woman. Riza smiled.

"You've always were the one to question everything in the academy, even now you haven't lost that. I guess there is one thing that we could do, though it's something that you will have trouble doing and even myself will have trouble doing." Rebecca quirked an eyebrow and rested her head in her hands.

"Don't tell me you're about to say to believe in all this. I know that maybe there is something unexplainable that was going on and I've experienced it I believe." She said with a shudder. "But this is a rock Riza."

"I'm not really telling you to believe in all of it Rebecca. You don't have to. Just maybe have faith a little." Rebecca sighed while Riza chuckled at her friend's reaction and patted her hand.

* * *

Havoc wheeled himself across the halls, trying to look for the Elric brothers' room. He swore that it was just around the corner and down the hall from Mustangs quarters, but he was now inexplicably lost and everything looked the same. This was why he hated hospitals, nothing was distinguishable. Honestly it would be a lot simpler.

He sighed. No it wouldn't. If everything was so simple, he would've been able to walk still and the Colonel would still have his sight. Nothing would be taken away and the world would be perfect. If the world was perfect…would he ever have been in the military?

After he turned another corner he bumped into something and felt on his wheel chair wheels run over what seemed like a bump.

"OH!" a man yelped and Havoc quickly wheeled backwards, running over the man's foot again in the process "AH!" the man yelled out.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Havoc quickly apologized and looked at the strangers face to show him how truly sorry he was. What he saw surprised him and made him nearly falter even though he was sitting down.

"Ha, ha!" the man chuckled nervously. His face was distorted, seemed as if he had burned the whole entity once and Havoc guessed that it wasn't a good fire. Only one eye seemed distinguishable and his nose looked as if it was attempted to be flattened in the most bizarre way possible. "It was my fault. I should've watched where I was going, maybe if my hood was off, then I would've watched myself and other people better."

"N-no. Um. It was mine as well." Havoc said rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner. He tensed when the man seemed to stare at him longer than necessary and then stranger smiled.

"Well, I hope your visit would make others feel at ease…You are visiting I see?"

"Mm, yeah. I am actually." The man nodded and looked behind Havoc.

"Well I best be on my way and I'm truly sorry." He said walking away. Havoc nodded.

"Me too!" Havoc yelled.

Maybe the world didn't need to be perfect. But was it necessary to lose something that was once important and still important?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kicked myself into updating and it has almost been about two weeks...Oh so sorry! :(  
> Thanks to all and please...Just bear with me.


End file.
